Come What May
by lilies
Summary: Briseis kingdom, troy, was evaded by Agamemnon. She has to seduce him in order to save her kingdom. On the night of seduction she finds herself in the arms of an arrogant Achilles.Their love keeps them close but a force darker than jealousy separates them
1. Author's note

I am so sorry everyone! I just reviewed it and it did not satisfy me at all. So, I hope you would like this new Come what May better! I won't be posing the first chapter till tomorrow. sighs I am so screwed. I am so sorry! I am just going to give you a little hint from the renewed story. Once again I am so sorry! And no, this story will not be scripted form. Thanks!  
  
Briseis- the most beautiful maiden in troy. Seduces Agamemnon in order to save her kingdom. But unsuccessfully ends up falling in love with Achilles. Now, both have to hide their love form Agamemnon (Who knows what dark deeds he might do.)  
  
Achilles- well....still the same hot guy.  
  
Priam- is like the leader of the small group and of course the former king.  
  
Hector- more like Briseis big brother.  
  
Andromache- still the wife of hector. And is like a Big sister to Briseis.  
  
Helen- the slot friend of Briseis who only wants to destroy her life. She was kind of a jealous of Briseis.  
  
Paris- Helplessly in love with Helen.  
  
Agamemnon- the Evil king.  
  
Odysseus- more like Agamemnon's bodyguard.  
  
Eudorus- Achilles friend'  
  
Patroclos- Achilles' best friend.  
  
A/N: don't worry I will post up the next chapter tomorrow. I'll try my best! So, pls. R&R. even though there is nothing to review. I just love reviews! Makes me happy! ( 


	2. Arguments

A/N- I am so sorry! I Know I promised to post this yesterday but I forgot that I have not yet posed a chapter in the 'Path to cross'. So, pls. bear with me! And hope you enjoy!

my gift is my song. And this one's for you. And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple but, now that it is done. Hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind. That I put down in word's. how wonderful life is now your in the world. Sat on the roof and kicked off the moss well, some of these verses. Well, they got me quite cross. But the suns been kind while I wrote this song. It's people like you that keep it turned on so excuse me forgetting but these things I do if they are green or they're blue. well, the thing is what I really mean your's the sweetest eyes I've ever seen. And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It might be quite simple but, now that it's done. I hope you don't mind i hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now your in the world.

Chapter 1- Arguments

It had been a week now since Troy was held captive by the greedy king, Agamemnon. All day and night he would sit on the throne, the throne Great King Priam use to sit, but now a pig has taken it's place, eating, drinking and pigging himself out more than he already was. All survivors were held captives as well. The royal one's were separated from the villagers. The royal one's were treated like guess but still like slaves, nonetheless. Every night he would sleep with a Trojan woman, who would most likely protest for no one ever wanted to sleep with a pig, even paid whores. One particular night he summoned the former king to the dinning halls, where all sorts of food was lay out just for him and him alone. The great doors were opened with a loud creak and entered Priam, head high and standing tall. He still looked like a king, he's crown might have been taken from him but his pride will never be taken. He was lead by two strong man, each a weapon held, frightened what this small and old man can do. Agamemnon stopped pigging himself from the very moment the doors were shut closed with a loud 'Bang'. Cursing under his breath for the sound had made him jump a little from his seat. Old Priam has witnessed this and smiled a little.  
  
"If you are smiling because you think I am freeing you from your debt. Better take that smile away."  
  
Agamemnon's lips twisted a little and small bits of food were seen resting in his lips. his hands now oily and dirty from the food gestured Priam to sit across him. Priam hesitated for a while but the soldiers has pushed him roughly towards the chair, that he tripped and landed chest first in the chair. The soldiers gave out a small cruel laugh and left him with the hands of the most greediest man that has ever lived. Priam, now sitting properly and high on the chair, watched Agamemnon eating like a pig and spilling wine on his now dirty clothes. Priam disgusted by the gesture that was showed by Agamemnon turned his gaze away.  
  
"Your people seemed to tire of their duties is it not?"  
  
Priam turned his head to look at Agamemnon, who has finally stopped filling his already bloated stomach, and said proudly.  
  
"We Trojans would never work for anyone. The God's alone deserve our respect. Like we respect the will of the god's."  
  
Agamemnon laughed, making other bits of food from his mouth flying away. Priam, again disgusted by the way he laugh and the flying of certain things from his mouth, backed away from his chair.  
  
"Well, look around you Priam! This is the will of the god's! and you still respect them? The only way to get the things we want is by force, swords and war. This is how I got Troy."  
  
He gave Priam an evil smile, his smile somehow matches the devil's. Enraged by Agamemnon's words Priam gave a loud sigh and took all the anger within. He may loss at the battle against the Greeks, but he would not allow himself to be beaten by word's.  
  
"I am sure your man has worked well, Agamemnon. Without their king they could have won this battle a long time ago."  
  
Priam smiled proudly of himself, knowing that he has angered Agamemnon.  
  
"Watch your word's old men. My mercy has limits."  
  
Agamemnon was surely enraged for he was now standing, fist clenched. But this has not scared Priam for he held his head a little higher and spoke.  
  
"And I have seen your limit."  
  
Agamemnon gave a small laugh and sat down, again. He was looking at Priam still smirking wildly.  
  
"You better stop holding your head high, Priam. Your neck has limits too. Besides, there is nothing for you to be proud of no more. Troy belongs to me and everyone here belongs to me. But, we could work this off by a little understanding."  
  
Priam's eyes that were once filled with anger and hatred have turned into fear. Who knows what Agamemnon would ask for him in return now that he has everything, except...Priam's eyes went large when he noticed what Agamemnon was trying to ask for. Agamemnon saw Priam's reaction and smirked.  
  
"So, you have guessed already? But, don't worry. I will only ask for one. I am not that greedy at all Priam. But, sometimes I can be really greedy."  
  
He laughs a cruel laugh. Priam was frightened, afraid for who was the unlucky one that has caught Agamemnon's attention. Agamemnon has stopped laughing and looked at Priam hard.  
  
"You have nephews, Yes?"  
  
Priam chooses not to answer.  
  
"Not to say, the most beautiful but only second to Helen. Her name...Briseis is it not?"  
  
Priam closed his eyes in sadness, from above all his nephew's he loved, his dearest and most loved was chosen. Agamemnon paid no heed to Priam and continued.  
  
"Just give me the girl and I will free you all and I mean all from your slavery."  
  
Priam took a deep breath, eyes still closed, thinking of his beloved nephew's doom. Then he spoke.  
  
"Including the villagers?"  
  
"Including the villagers. I am a man of my word, Priam. Don't let this chance slip from your boned hands or I will take the girl with force."  
  
"You will not!"  
  
Priam has now stood up from his seat, unable to hold the anger within no longer. But, Agamemnon just laughed at him and said.  
  
"You may leave now and tell your family the great news."  
  
The heavy doors were open again and the same two strong man came in and lead Priam back to a big room, where all royalties were gathered. The guards open the door and threw Priam to the floor. Shocked from the rough treatment the guards were giving to her uncle, Briseis rushed to his side and was followed suit by Hector and Andromache.  
  
"The God's shall punish you all personally!"  
  
Briseis shouted on top of her lungs and throwing her fist in the air, but was only rewarded by insane laughs of the guards. The trio had helped Priam up and sat him in a comfy couch. Priam, somehow, was troubled by Agamemnon's words. Fidgeting on how to say this or whether or not to say this at all. By Agamemnon's word's keep on ringing on Priam's mind. 'or I will take her by force!' he gave a loud sigh and looked at Briseis toubled face.  
  
"My dear, from all the woman I have ever met you are the one I have loved most. But the God's has cursed us all..."  
  
"Uncle Priam!"  
  
Priam hushed Briseis with a wave of his hands.  
  
"Agamemnon has interest on you and wants you for an exchange of all our freedom."  
  
Briseis was shocked and frightened. Hector in the other hand was not taking this situation to well. For Briseis was like a little sister to Hector, even though there were just cousins.  
  
"No, I will not allow this to happen!"  
  
Hector was pacing around, one hand at his forehead. Priam knew that this would happen and so he take another deep breath and said.  
  
"Or he will take her by force."  
  
Hector stopped his pacing and looked at Priam. Priam, who's head was bowed down in sorrow, jolted up when he heard Briseis words.  
  
"I will accept this."  
  
Briseis face showed that there was no turning back no more. Priam just hugged his nephew and cried. But, he manages to choke out some words.  
  
"You will meet him tomorrow evening."  
  
A/N- Hope you enjoyed it! I know that Achilles had not arrived yet but he will in the next chapter! So pls. pls. R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Sorry! I know that I have updated in a very long limit of time. You see quizzes were pilling up coz it was our p.t. last week! So, sorry! And hope you enjoy! And thanks to all of my reviewers!

danger-natnat- Thank you for liking my story! Thanks!

Lady Discord- Well, I am glad that you like this story too! Thanks!

Amy7000- Thanks for telling me my mistakes! Thank you for reviewing and liking it!

Trojans- Thanks for your review!

love-shannen- Thanks a lot! Glad you love it!

Chapter 3- First Meetings

It was already morning, Briseis sat near at the window while counting the hours left till' her doom. At the other side Hector and Priam silently argued about the fact that Briseis was to be given to the King Pig, Agamemnon. While Paris and Helen stood watch witnessing the little argument. Andromache was praying to the god's that Agamemnon will change his decision and that Briseis was to be safe. After praying Andromache walked towards Briseis, who was sitting on a chair facing the balcony. She gave Briseis a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Andromache was rewarded with just a little smile and a nod. Andromache can see that Briseis was afraid. Her little petite body shaking slightly but she masked her fear very well. Andromache gave out a small sigh and kneeled beside Briseis.

"You don't have to do this."

Andromache said with just a whisper. Briseis, on the other hand, knew that this statement will come out sooner or later. But, she must do this. The freedom of her people and the freedom of her love ones. Briseis tare her gaze away from the gardens just below her and looked at Andromache.

"All of you had given me more than what I have bargained for. This is the time that I must repay all of that. Do not burden yourself on this Andromache. This is my choice, my choice of freedom. Don't worry! the God's will watch over me."

Androamche was not sure if she could trust the God's in this very hour in where faith and doom are tested. Briseis had seen the look on Androamche's face which was torn with confusion and distrust. Briseis gave Androamche a smile and said.

"They will."

Now, Androamche was more worried. Briseis sometimes rely on the God's too much that she forgets her own well being. But, Andromache knew that she can never argue with Briseis, now that her mind is all made up.

"Agamemnon is such a pig."

Androamche shook her head after saying this. Seeing that pig rummaging her home made her blood boil. Briseis gave out a small laugh and put her hands in Andromache's small shoulder.

"That, I will not argue."

Both laughed and hugged each other.

"No!"

Andromache and Briseis broke their hug after hearing the shout. Helen and Paris, who were watching the scene, jumped from the sudden shout of Hector. Hector was standing their and quite surprised about what he had done. Priam, on the other hand, just shook his head and gave out a sigh. Hector started to walk towards Briseis.

"Briseis you can't do this! You mustn't!"

Hector clutched Briseis shoulder gently, looking straight at her fearless eyes. Briseis sighed and looked down at the floor, removing Hectors rough hand from her small shoulder.

"Hector, I have made my own decision. Can you not at least respect my decision?"

Hector gave out a loud sigh and stormed out of the room.

"He will soon recover."

Andromache said folding her hand, looking at where Hector has stormed off.

"I hope."

Briseis whispered.

That night...

Briseis walked the big dark, lonely halls of the palace that seemed to threaten her path. Like fire leading her way, demons trying to clutch her very flesh. Yes, she was walking a road to the underworld. Where the dead fear the most of their punishment fit for them. Briseis shook her head. Her description was just too much. At the still of the night many sounds were heard yet Briseis does not hear a hint of a voice calling her, comforting her. In front of her the doors that block's her world from peace and doom. The moment she opens them, there is no tuning back. Behind the doors in front of her there she will see Hades himself. Briseis took one deep breath and pushed the doors with all her might. Briseis surveyed her surrounding the room was dark. It was only lit from a big window by the moon's ravishing light. In front of the window there stand a chair facing its back to her. She could see an elbow resting in the chairs arm's. Briseis felt her like she was about to shout at the pig king for not welcoming his guest. But, she restrained herself and said.

"I hope I have not keep you waiting, dear King."

She was quite surprised when she heard a loud snort and then a laugh. She felt quite insulted indeed. She was about to say something when a voice, a strong firm voice spoke up.

"It is the first time I have ever heard from a woman address like that to the king."

"Well if you are expecting another form of address why won't you go back to your whores?"

Briseis felt frozen in the very spot. Her breathing became rather sharpening. _ What have I said? I am sure to die for now! Now, everybody will never receive their freedom because of my foolishness! _

"Very courageous, but courage won't get life. Sometimes it is the cause of our own courage and...foolishness that we die. You are very lucky that I am not the King."

The figure has stood up from its place, looking at Briseis. His golden hair shining, his whole body was washed with the moons light. He was like a god, carved from gold. His sapphire eyes showing no emotions or whatsoever. Briseis stood there dazzled at how one could look like a god. But, came back to her sense remembering his harsh gestures toward her. _ Beauty is always wasted upon those who are proud and unjust._ Briseis looked at him with all her anger she had ever stored inside her just some moment ago. Then she remembered..._Oh no, if he is not the king then..._(gasp)

"You, Tell me where the king is! I am supposed to have supper with him."

The stranger's features tightened and said...

"I am no you. I have a name like any other. I am Achilles son of Peleus."

"Well Achilles, you have not answered my question."

Achilles chuckled at her _This is one arrogant woman. It would be a waste if she were to go to that pig._

"Very well then, your dear king is fast asleep in his chambers."

Briseis mouth drop open feeling quite insulted. Achilles started to walk towards Briseis and when he was near her he whispered...

"Pigs are hard to predict."

He gave Briseis a wink and walk away. Briseis could not control herself from giving a small laugh. Achilles smiled at his success. He walk towards a small cabinet where drinks were laid out there and pulled out two glass and a bottle of wine.

"Since you are already here why not enjoy your time. Perhaps, telling me your name will be quite good."

Briseis bit her lower lip thinking if she were to stay or not. But, somewhere deep inside her says that she must stay. After all, she was quite feeling a little comfortable with him.

"I am Briseis daughter of Briseus"

"Take a sit, Briseis."

Briseis hesitated for awhile, but did as she was told. She sat herself on a comfortable couch not so near to the window. There were no stars above, there never was. The silence seemed to swallow her whole. She could hear the wine being poured in the glass. The footsteps were coming closer to her.

"Drink."

Briseis jumped a little from the sudden order, Achilles was standing beside her, drinking the glass of wine and on the other hand handing the other glass of wine to Briseis.

"I am not thirsty."

Achilles put the glass done with a loud _'clank'_ that made Briseis cringe. He walk toward's the open window, looking at the blank sky above him.

"You are not thirsty. And I suppose that when you royal family have supper you do not drink."

Briseis felt angered by him. She looked up at his tall, muscular body who, in her surprise, was facing her. She could see his sapphire eyes looking straight at her. She could feel her face redden and looked away immediately.

"I do not intend to have supper with him. I was...rather..."

"Force?"

Briseis looked up immediately meeting Achilles cold stare. But, Achilles continued...

"In what way did he force you?"

Briseis took a deep breath and said.

"He did not force me. He just asked me."

Achilles gave a little laugh and said...

"A pig like him knows how to ask a lady?"

Achilles gave a loud laugh.

"Wouldn't that be a show?"

"You may laugh all you want but he did ask me like a gentlemen, which you are not."

Briseis felt disgusted of herself. _Why am I protecting this pig?_

"You are right. I am no gentlemen. I am killer, born to kill."

Achilles laughing face turned to a dead serious one, his eyes growing hard again. But, Briseis felt a little sorry for him.

"No one has the right to take their own kind's life. We are all born for purpose, not to kill but to do something right to another's life, even though it is just one soul you can free."

"Other's are just unlucky."

Briseis stood up to argue, but when she stood up the world seemed to swirl around her, she can not breath very well, she started to pant. Achilles, who was turning back at her, heared her panting and faced her just in time to caught her unconscious body. Briseis was in Achilles arms, pail and unconscious. Somehow Achilles found her rather very attracting. He was studying her face when the large doors opened and revealed Agamemnon staring wide eyed and rather mad.

"Foul play?"

Agamemnon said through gritted teeth. Just in time for Briseis, who has just woken up and saw Agamemnon, who was flaring, removed herself immediately from Achilles strong protective arms.

"My lord, I thought you were asleep."

Agamemnon was even more flaring than usual walked towards Briseis. But, Achilles has placed himself in front of Briseis and ready to remove his sword any second.

"Sleeping, My dear? I have been waiting for you for hours in the dining room. And here I found you wrap in my best warrior's arms!"

Briseis could see steam in Agamemnon's ears, if it were possible. Briseis was to afraid to move that she can not find herself to reply. But, instead, Achilles answered.

"She was on her way to you. But, some clumsy waiter had spilled wine on her, oh, so perfectly dress. That she was ashamed to see you. So, she was looking for her way back but, instead, had found her way here, which I was glad to help her clean her dress."

Briseis looked at Achilles, astounded by his straight lie. Agamemnon, who was wearing his anger out, cooled a little. But asked...

"And the position I have witnessed you two together?"

Achilles smirked a little and answered...

"She wants to learn how to dance."

Agamenon gave out a loud laugh and held out his hands for Briseis, who was in other word embarrassed and angry. Briseis took Agamemnon oily hands. Then Agamemnon said...

"Forgive me, My Dear. But, I think you know your way back to the dining room. Perhaps, tomorrow would be much pleasant."

Briseis nodded and Agamemnon gave her a slimy kiss on the hand and went on his way. After closing the doors Briseis wiped her hand immediately then remembered something.

"You!"

She said. Her eyes flaming and her fingers pointing at Achilles, accusingly.

"You said that he was fast asleep!"

"Aye, I did."

Briseis was completely shocked when he answered her with just a cool tone and a little nod. But Achilles continued...

"But, you would rather be thanking me for saving you from his slimy kisses. And, oh, a little warning, when he talks...let's say...some other food would find it's way back to the table from it's mouth."

Briseis made a disgusted look and Achilles laugh at how she looked.

"You best better be on your way."

Achilles said looking at Briseis.

"Well...I guess so. Good night."

Briseis started to walk away when...

"Wait!"

Brisieis turn to see Achilles walking towards her and smiling.

"It is a nice night and I am sure some men, old and young, are looking for a companion. Maybe it is best if I walk you towards your room."

Brisies looked down at the floor and smiled a little.

"And you, Great Achilles are not a mortal?"

Achilles smiled and said...

"Nay, I am an Immortal one."

Briseis laughed and Achilles joined her. After that, they went out together and towards Briseis room. On their way they shared a little joke and some little information about themselves. When they have reached Briseis room they found Hector lying on the floor, fast asleep. Briseis turned to Achilles, who was rather confused and said.

"This is Hector, my cousin. More like a brother to me. Well, thank you for accompanying me Achilles. Good night."

Achilles grabbed Briseis arms and turned her around and gave her a warm gentle kiss.

"Good night."

Achilles said and went on his way. Briseis, who was shocked, gave out a small sigh and walk towards Hector.

"Hector wake up."

She said silently while shaking him. After some few trials she finally managed to wake Hector.

"Briseis..."

"I am fine Hector. Good night."

She gave him a kiss on his cheek and before Hector could say anything more, Briseis has entered her room and had locked her door.

A/N- Well, hope you enjoyed! Pls. R&R! pls. pls.!


End file.
